Truth in the Light
by Lady Notorious
Summary: When two new students are placed in Hero, nobody thinks it odd as their powers are amazing. But when a third new student gets placed in sidekick, nobody even seconds for a moment what her powers could do. Nobody, that is, except a Warren Peace.
1. Meeting the New Students

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" that was what the four classes of Sky High first heard when they entered the gym where they were being introduced to their new classmates. Most of them were being very cautious, none of them wanted to put up with another Royal Pain.

Many of them looked taken back as they heard a female voice yell that; people who had arrived only moments before suddenly saw what was going on. They all saw a blonde female flip a black-haired male over her back. "That's what you get for trying to pet this kitty, you little bugger," she said loudly. Several people screamed as they realized her eyes had flashed yellow, like cat's eyes.

She was wearing a pale yellow silk tank top over black pants; black sneakers covered Her feet. She looked as if she was going for a comfortable, yet pretty outfit. Her brown eyes were flashing yellow, but you could still see that they must be pretty dark beneath the yellow. Her blonde curls were not tied up, as a sporty girl like her may where it, but it was worn down.

"Very impressive, Miss Davies, but flashing your eyes at another student won't put you in Hero class. Sidekick," several people gasped as they heard Coach Boomer's reaction. This Miss Conner only hissed at him and jumped up onto the pedestal that he was standing on, her eyes staying yellow. "Look, you bloody little maggot. I'm Hero just as much as you were a side-kick," even more people gasped now. She dared to say that to a teacher. Boomer glared at her. "Now, you're going to place me in the bloody Hero class; or, I'll just go to Principle Powers and explain to her why this little Feral has to go back to England. I'm not going to be a side-kick, get it?" she said, cruelty upon her voice.

Boomer looked a bit frightened of the girl. "Fine, show me what else you can do," he said, not quite knowing what a 'feral' was exactly. He was quite intrigued to find out. The blonde girl nodded. She sat down on the ground and ordered, "someone attack me."

Before anyone could tell what he was doing, the black haired boy who she had flipped earlier stepped up behind her. He looked down at his hands and suddenly electricity surged from hand to hand. He threw a volt of electricity at her. As he did all of this, his white shirt and jeans rippled with energy. His hair seemed to stick up from the energy, or perhaps that was just from all the gel he used in it.

The girl jumped up and flipped behind the boy, her catlike reflexes visible. She kicked him down onto the floor and jumped up on top of him, each leg on one side of him. She held one hand up in the air and everyone could see the claw-like nails that she had. She then got up and looked at Coach Boomer. She then grinned as she heard him say to both of them, "Hero's!"

The Asian boy looked equally happy as she did. He turned to her and held out her hand, "I'm Adam Arato," he said as she shook his hand. The blonde smiled, "Catalina, Cattie, Davies. Ever call me Catalina and I will slash you with my claws," she said in a playful warning. Although, Adam was unsure if she was telling the truth or not.He decided to believe that she was, for his sake.The British girl and the Asian boy startedto talk in the corner of the room, with people coming up and introducing themselves to them often.

Everyone started to head towards their classes just as Coach Boomer shouted, "hold it! We still have one new student to place!" Everyone turned around to see a girl who looked to be about fifteen, standing beside Coach Boomer. Her black hair was tied up in a bun perched upon her head with two bejeweled chopsticks sticking out of it. Her gray eyes had a dead look in them, as if the girl had no sense of humor nor had she ever been happy. And by the way she was dressed it didn't look it either.

She wore a black halter top with a thin sheer black long sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans. She wore black boots with a low heel that made her look as if she was use to no nonsense. Most students there figured that she wasn't. Her face was pale and she only wore the slightest bit of make-up. But she didn't really need to. She was one of those girls who could look decent without make-up. And she did look pretty with the little amount of eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss that she used. In an eerie way, but still, pretty.

"Tru Connors, show me what you can do," Coach Boomer said, looking at her expectantly. She just looked back at him. He glared at her, "well, are you going to show us your power?"

She frowned, "what if I don't want to?" Her voice was harsh sounding, but beneath the harshness, there was a lot of hidden emotion. The Coach blew his whistle at her, making her glare at him with her gray eyes. "Fine," she muttered. She raised her hand at Coach Boomer and suddenly a flash of light hit his eyes. He started yelling and fell to the ground. "Oh my god! You blinded me!" he yelled. Tru couldn't help but smirk as she saw that his eyes were white.

"No, I bent the light around your eyes to temporarily blind you," she said, still smirking. She waved her hand and the Coach's eyes returned to their original color. He looked at her and shouted "sidekick!"

Everyone looked at him for explanation. "There will be times," he started to explain. "When there is no light to bend. You will be no hero then. So sidekick." Tru said nothing, but smiled and walked out of the room.

The groups of students started to walk to their classes, while several students helped Adam and Carrie to their classes. But nobody seemed to notice Tru walk off, alone. Nobody, that is, except Warren Peace.

A/N: I saw the movie today and decided before I left the theater that I needed to write a story. As long as people review, I will continue. But as I am in the middle of writing a few other fan fictions, it may take me a while. So please be patient if you like it! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote this at 1 in the morning.


	2. Let the Game Begin

Truth in the Light by Invisible Insomniac

Chapter Two: Let the Game Begin

Warren walked into his class, science, and sat down next to Will. Ever since Gwen, (or whomever she really was) had been stuck in permanent detention along with her partners in crime, the two of them had been partners in this class. Neither of them had any idea what the class was about, but they still managed to scrape through with decent grades. Warren placed his black bag on the floor beside the chair he was occupying and started to copy the notes off the board, barely understanding what he was copying.

Warren knew that people were still looking at him and Will. Who would think that Warren would sit next to the son of the two heroes' who had put his father in jail? But that's what made Warren more like his mother, at least on the inside. Yes, he shared his father's powers and looked a lot like him and usually acted like him, but he did have his mother's biggest trait. The trait to change opinion of people. Many times had Warren known his mother to think ill of someone until she gave him or her a second chance. He had always thought it foolish until he decided he would be different from his father, he wouldn't be a villain. It was then, after stopping Royal Pain, that Warren had decided to befriend Will Stronghold.

Throughout the class, neither Will nor Warren talked to the other, except for when Will's pen ran out of ink and he asked if he could borrow one of Warren's. They rarely talked, but today both of them didn't talk just because their attentions were elsewhere than Mr. Medulla, the science teacher. Their attentions were turned to the new students. The British girl and the Asian boy.

The two seemed to be playing with their powers, unknown to Mr. Medulla. The boy, who Warren remembered as Adam, was making the lights flicker in the room by sending small volts of electricity at the sockets every few moments. The girl, Cattie, was currently scratching up the desk with her nails. From what Warren could see, she was writing some pretty crude things; many curses and many rude sayings about several nations. Obviously, Cattie had a lot to think about politics. At least, that was the impression that Warren got.

The class went by pretty quickly, at least for Warren who hadn't done anything besides take the notes from the board, look around the room a few times, and read his book, which happened to be The Three Musketeers, by Alexandre Dumas. As the bell rang, Warren nodded a goodbye to Will, as they both had different classes at the moment. He put his notebook and book back in his bag and walked out of the classroom.

He walked towards the gym, knowing full well that this class was going to be dreadful. Today was the first time that this group of hero's was going to work with sidekicks. From what Warren had heard, they would be working in Save the Citizen. Pretty much, the Hero was going to do all the work while the sidekick got into the way, that's how it always was, from what Warren heard.

And a few weeks ago, Warren would have believed that. But then him, Will, and a group of sidekicks saved the school, the world. If he were put with any of the sidekicks who had helped them that night, he would be willing to let them do whatever they want. He had seen one match like this before, and the hero then had yelled at the sidekick every two seconds. He planned on not treating his sidekick like that.

His sidekick? Where had that come from? It wasn't as if he would be paired with this sidekick forever, which would come at graduation. Supposedly, every time you would be paired with another sidekick and then the administration would decide which one you were most suited to work with, permanently. This all seemed very stupid to Warren of course, he preferred working alone.

He walked into the gym and walked over to the benches where the rest of the Hero's were sitting. He saw that Layla was there and he felt proud for her. Between him and Will, the two of them had managed to convince Layla she could use her powers to train to become a hero, so she was replaced into the hero class.

Figuring that he wouldn't be up for awhile, Warren pulled his book out of his bag and started to read once again. Although he would hate to admit it to anyone, although his power was cool, he would prefer to be a writer than a super hero. But whoever said being a writer couldn't be his cover? Preferably a best-selling author, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. And just as he started to read, he heard Coach Boomer call his name. He looked up and looked at Boomer with his usual sullen look. But that look grew even more sullen when he saw who he was partnered with. The amazing blinding girl, Tru Conners. He groaned to himself. He had a sidekick who could blind people temporarily. He could do it permanently. _She better not get in my way, _he thought as he went to go put on the safety equipment.

As he returned, wearing the safety equipment, he frowned even more when he saw their opponents. For some reason, the school decided it should be sidekick and hero versus two heroes, who would be playing the villains. Warren didn't think it fair and looked toward 'his' sidekick to see if her expression would give away how she felt. He was a bit annoyed to see that it did not. Which was a bit of a shocker as he didn't really think anyone would want to be up against the new student who Warren had dubbed Catgirl and the old student, Bryan Gray. Warren remembered that Warren could control and create darkness. _Figures, they want two of the new students paired with two of us old students. _

Warren walked over to the black haired girl, Tru. He couldn't see any emotion on her face except one of determination. Which was a bit surprising as he didn't think a sidekick needed to worry about anything except staying alive, that is. "Just don't do anything stupid," Warren said to her. "I don't need your help." He waited for her rude retort; saying that they were to be a team as Coach Boomer had made them. But no retort came and Warren looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't expect any help," was all the girl said before Coach Boomer yelled, "Let the Game Begin!"

A/N: This was just a filler chapter and I really wanted to post this tonight, I decided not to put the match in, because it would take to long to write. Because I have the flu and I'm not going anywhere, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they were all very nice. And Mae, yes, I did get the idea for Adam's, Cattie's, and Tru's powers from Mutant X.


	3. Save the Citizen

Catalina Davies felt the adrenaline pulse through her body. It always was like that before she was in a fight. Her instincts preparing to do whatever they needed to do to keep her alive. Although this was only a game, Cattie still felt the same rush that she did when she fought. The blonde British glanced towards her partner, Bryan Gray. He seemed pretty calm about all of this. All she knew about him was that he could control and create darkness. She didn't know what his powers were exactly, but from what she had heard, they weren't to be messed with.

She quickly changed into the 'bloody uniform', as she called it. She hated bulky equipment. What was the point in training with something that you won't have on the field? Cattie was used to flexible, yet flattering, clothes in which she could easily move around in. It was a little known fact in the school that Cattie used to be quite a crazy cat in England. She was known to show up at clubs and start up fights. Either that or end up dancing on the bar. Not bad for a seventeen year old.

Bryan ran his hand through his spiked black hair. Being a hero, he was of course no loser. But being a hero didn't necessarily meant being popular. But in Bryan Gray's case, it did. It was a well-known fact around the school that Bryan was popular. If anyone, anyone at all, said something bad about Bryan, they usually ended up as a loser or scared to death of him. Nobody knew what his power could do; nobody knew the extent, at least. Not even Principle Powers. This caused a bit of a problem. Nobody was sure how powerful he was. He often took part in Save the Citizen, as the staff hoped he would show how powerful he was in total.

The two walked into the rink, as did the opposing team. _Hot head and Blinding Girl, _Cattie thought as she rubbed her hands together. _Perfect. It's not as if she can blind me. If she blind's my normal eyesight I can still use my cat eyesight, which works much better. _She heard Coach Boomer announce the beginning of the game and she smiled her mysterious smile at Bryan, who smiled back. Before the game had started, the two of them had decided that she would handle the girl. She would be finished with her in a minute and be able to help Bryan stop Warren. _Such a fine hero. Paired up with such a loser sidekick! _She thought cruelly.

The game really began when Warren let his arms catch fire. He threw a ball of fire at Bryan's head, but missed as Bryan dove to the floor. He jumped up and raised his hand. A beam of darkness flew out of it at Warren, who was thrown backwards. He growled as he stood up and threw many fireballs at Bryan. Soon, the whole school was watching them, paying little attention to the two girls. Which was just perfect to Tru Conners, sidekick of Warren Peace.

Tru looked at Cattie, not sure what the Brit was planning on doing exactly. She was aware of it a moment later though, when Cattie lunged at her. Everyone's heads turned from Warren and Bryan to the girls as Tru jumped up to the ceiling and hung onto a pipe. Many people looked at her questioningly, but none as questioningly as Cattie.

"How did you do that?" she demanded. "Only feral's can do that! And we all know that your little power can only blind people!"

Tru's pale face seemed to light up a bit as she laughed as she released her grip on the pipe. She then landed on the ground, not as gracefully as Cattie had, but still, she landed on her feet. She brushed a lock of her black hair out of her gray eyes. "See, that's why it's not good to judge people before you meet them," she said. She raised her hand and a small flash of light hit Cattie's face. Cattie let out a yell, as she couldn't see anything but black. Her eyes flashed yellow and she could see again.

"What are you bloody talking about?" she demanded from Tru.

Tru grinned as she stood in place. "You see," she started. "I'm a twin. Or I was, at the very least. Anyway, my twin was a feral, much like you. And because we were in the same womb, our powers got shared a bit. I have his ability for enhanced jumping. So anything you try, you'll most likely just go bashing into a wall."

That was what Tru liked. How people thought she was nuts when she said this. Didn't most heroes only have one type of power? How in the world could a sidekick have two? Or at the very least, one and a bit of a second.

Cattie stopped in her place, she had no wish to go banging into any walls. She glanced up at the timer and frowned. Because the sidekick was supposed to be aiding the hero, not fighting the villains, the time had been changed from three minutes to five minutes. They were only down a minute. "Oi! Bryan, you handle the blinder! I want a chance at Hot Head," Cattie said as she rushed over to Warren, not giving Bryan a chance to say anything. Very quickly, Cattie was kicking Warren, barely giving him a chance to start any fire.

Bryan looked at the pale-faced girl. "You know, once this game is over, we could play a little one on one ourselves," he said, in a tone that could only be used for seduction. But that tone didn't seem to work on Tru because all she said was, "I believe two on two is the best you can hope for. I hope you never speak to you again." Bryan obviously did not like her tone of voice and raised his hand at Tru, emitting a long ray of darkness.

Tru's gray eyes filled with shock as the blast hit her in the chest, hard. She fell to the ground, not breathing. Everyone in the room gasped, even Bryan, who was now under the gaze of Principle Powers, who had just walked into the room. "But I didn't even use such a large blast! I used only a bit more on her than I used on Warren!" he said, trying to defend himself. But everybody looked as if they did not believe him.

Warren looked at the girl who had been his sidekick in the game. Not caring about the game, but more about her life, Warren threw a fireball at Cattie, igniting her outfit, causing her to stop trying to throw him across the room. He knew Principle Powers didn't think they could do anything, the girl did seem dead, and she wasn't breathing. But Warren had learnt something's from his after-school jobs. He cautiously walked over to the limp body and took in the sight.

Her black hair had come out of its bun and was strewn all over her face. It was about four inches beneath the shoulder, a bit longer then Warren had presumed. Her arms were positioned at her sides. One of her legs was crooked a bit while the other one was straight. If Warren didn't know any better, she could be sleeping. Knowing that everyone in the school was watching, but didn't care, Warren knelt down to the girl to feel a pulse. He didn't. She put his hands on her stomach and started pressing down. He opened up her mouth slightly and lowered his mouth to hers. He breathed in air and pulled his head up.

Seeing that she wasn't breathing, he pushed down on her chest a few more times and breathed in air. When he pulled back, he looked down and saw her gray eyes looking at him. She didn't say anything of thanks, but Warren hadn't expected that. From what he could tell, the two of them were very alike. He wouldn't have said any sort of thanks either.

Tru slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on Warren. Her head then snapped to the side, to where Bryan was standing. "You think your power is so strong? Control over darkness? Dude, that's childsplay," Tru said.

Without any warning, Tru lifted up her hand and threw a similar blast like the one that had nearly killed her, at Bryan. He was thrown across the room, and knocked the 'citizen' to the floor, winning the game for Warren and Tru. But nobody was paying any attention to that. All they were doing was staring at Tru, wondering about her display of power.

"THEY CHEATED!" Bryan bellowed, making everyone look at him. "She was classified as a sidekick while her powers make her a hero!"

Nobody in the school cared though. They just cared about Tru's interesting display. Never before had they seen a power like that. But when everybody looked to where Tru had been moments before, all they saw was air. The room started buzzing as people spoke in hushed tones. Nobody seemed to notice the gym door opening and closing with nobody there. Nobody, that is, but Warren Peace, who quickly walked through it. Just in time to see Tru Conner's become visible in the empty hall.

A/N: Once again, sorry for a short chapter. I just can't get passed a certain length with this story! Thank you all for your reviews. If anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see in this story, please say so in a review. I am very open to reader's opinions.


	4. Explanations

The girl tied up her long black hair once again in a bun and pulled two bejeweled sticks from her pocket and slipped them in. She started to walk down the hall, until she remembered that she was still bending the light around her to be invisible. She stopped in her place and in a flash of light; Tru Conner's was visible. She heard someone behind her and she turned around to see Warren Peace, the hero whom she had been partnered with.

"So, you lied at power placement," Warren stated. He didn't ask, he just said it flat out. Because it was obviously the truth. There was no way that the pale colored girl would have been able to figure out how to use two new powers in a matter of seconds. Tru nodded her head.

"Yes, I lied. But I swear! It wasn't meant to do any harm to anyone other than myself," she said, opening up a locker and taking a black messenger bag out of it. She placed it over her shoulder. Warren glanced at it and saw some pins on it that looked like they were in another language.

"What do you mean?" Warren asked, a look of confusion upon his face. Tru took a deep breath and muttered something beneath her breath. Something that sounded French to Warren. "Are you French?" he realized that the other two new students were from other countries, why wouldn't she be?

"Canada," she corrected him. "Vancouver, to be exact." She started to walk away, it seemed, but Warren put a hand on her shoulder. "You were going to tell me something."

She looked at him with her gray eyes; looked at his face, his raven hair with a few streaks of red. "I just want to go outside. Getting hit with darkness usually does something like this to me," she motioned for him to follow her outside, so he did. She made her way to the steps of the school and sat down on one, leaning against the wall. Warren sat down beside her.

"My mother is fairly well known in the hero world. Perhaps not as well known as the Commander and Jetstream, but she has helped them at times," she looked at Warren for a second and knew he was going to ask who her mother was. She smiled, "patience is a virtue. My mother is known as Lightening."

Warren's eyes grew wide at the mention of Lightening. Lightening could control the weather, but she most often used the effects of lightening against her opponents. Although as powerful as she was, it seemed as if Lightening had died. Nobody had heard from her in years. "She was in Canada, raising you, wasn't she?" he asked; now realizing where she had been. Tru nodded.

"Anyway, when Principle Powers heard that Lightening was married, with a daughter, she of course wanted me to come. But she contacted usat a really bad time, emotionally for me. My mother forced me to come, wanted me to train to be a hero. But I knew if I came and was placed in hero, I wouldn't be able to control my power. I figured blinding Coach Boomer, only showing a bit of my power, would make him think I'm useless. Because many villains don't fight themselves, but with machines and robots that I can't blind. So while you may have wondered why I was happy with being a sidekick, it was for the best," she said, a small smile on her face.

Warren was a bit taken back. What emotional problem could be so powerful that it would force someone to be placed lower in class then they needed to be? _She broke up with her boyfriend,_ Warren mused. Although this would usually amuse him, he wasn't. He looked at her pale face, which was waiting a response. But he couldn't respond. He hadn't heard her speak for this long since she had come. Then he decided what to say.

"Why are you telling me this and not anybody else? Principle Powers for instance. She'll need to hear this too. Do you really think she'll let you stay in sidekick after you blasted a student half way across the gym and then became invisible?" Warren wished he could take it all back when he saw the look of dislike on her face. But then it softened.

"Because you're the only one here who came after me," she said softly. "And," she added. "When I saw your face at power placement, you were the only one who realized something was wrong. How did you know?"

Warren shrugged, "intuition, I guess. And the fact that you were way to happy to be placed in sidekick." Tru didn't say anything. Students started to come out of the building, the day was over. Will Stronghold called Warren over to a tree where he was sitting with a few other students. They didn't seem to notice Tru. She didn't seem to mind as Warren walked away. When Warren turned around to say something to her, she was already standing next to Principle Powers. And by the look of it, she was getting a new schedule.

"Seems to me like you saved someone's life today," Layla said as Warren joined them beneath the tree. Warren ignored her comment and just listened to Zach and Ethan fight about whose power was cooler. Ethan and his melting or Zach and his glowing? Personally, Warren thought that they both were useless powers. Neither of them were offensive, and that was the type of power that made one a hero. Magenta and Will were arguing whether a guinea pig was any better than a mouse. Warren nearly laughed at that one but didn't. That wasn't who he was.

Layla looked at the fire starter and tried to read his face. But it looked as it usually did. Showing little or no emotion. The only times Layla had seen real emotion on Warren's face was when he was fighting. It seemed to Layla that Warren felt the most alive when he fought. Like it was the only thing he lived for. Layla was going to ask him why he had saved the girl, but the buses started to honk. Ethan, Layla, Will, Maj, and Zack all walked over to one bus while Warren walked to another. The bus was usually quiet, because it was only Warren and three other students.

But today another student joined them, Tru Conner's. Warren was a bit surprised. He hadn't heard of a new family moving into her neighborhood and he doubted she'd live in the neighboring neighborhood. That was where all the rich families lived. But after the bus flew through the sky, Warren was surprised to see Tru dropped off at a decently large white house. Sure, Warren wasn't poor. He and his mom lived comfortably; he had never been in a house that size. It was bigger than the Stronghold's.

Warren was still thinking about it when he got dropped off on the corner of Oak and Pine. _Layla would like this intersection,_ he couldn't help but thinking as he walked a few streets to the small brick house that he and his mother lived in.

A/N: Yet again, sorry for such a short chapter. I was going to put in the next chapter along with this one, but then I thought that it might be a bit much to handle, with Tru explaining herself and all.

Stranded, thank you for your review. Thanks for the compliments on my story and my writing style. I hope you are as pleased with this chapter as you were with the others. And yes, I do watch Mutant X. That was where I got the idea for the powers of Cattie, Adam, and Tru.


	5. Black Out

As Warren Peace looked at the address for the last delivery of the night, he grimaced. It was in the wealthier part of the neighborhood. _Where Ms. Canada lives,_ he realized as he drove through the gates of the area, his windshield wipers on. It was a rather stormy night. _I wonder which villain is messing with our weather, _he thought, half sarcastic. He hated places like that. Ones that shouted, '_we're richer than you. See how private our area is? It's behind a gate!' _

As he looked down the numbers of the street, he quickly realized that he was going to end up at Tru's house. He pulled up outside of the large white house and took out the bags of Chinese food. He couldn't help but wondering how many people were in Tru's family, as they seemed to have a large variety of taste. There was plenty of sushi, chicken, beef, and veal. _Must be a huge family,_ he thought as he rang the doorbell.

When someone came to the door, Warren's eyes flew open. It was Tru, but at the same time it wasn't. She wasn't as somber looking, as she had been when the two had met. Yes, she was still wearing all black, but Warren figured that it was her signature color. Her black hair was perched upon her head, but it was curled, not in a stiff bun, with several curls falling down her face. She was wearing a black tank top, although the straps were silver hoops interlocking with each other. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and crimson slippers. Warren looked at this outfit. A bit of an odd mix if you asked him; elegant with a hint of comfort.

"Look, are you going to stare the whole night or are you going to give me my food?" Tru asked coldly. Gone were all the traces of the girl who had told Warren everything earlier in the day. Warren dropped his gaze from her body and pretended to look at the receipt, although he already knew the price. "That will be $67.50," he said as he handed her the two bags of food.

She opened the door with her foot as she took the food from his hands. She put the bags by a small fountain in the middle of the marble hall. Warren looked at it, awestruck. Was this really how people lived? "Do you want to come inside?" Tru offered Warren, now with a softer tone. "It's a bit cold out tonight and I left my wallet upstairs, sorry." She looked truly apologetic. "It will just take me a minute to get it.

"That's okay, take your time. You were my last delivery anyway. After this I'm done for the night. I can wait," he said as he walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but look around, wondering where the rest of her family was. Perhaps they weren't home? But the house looked barely lived in. At the door there was only one pair of shoes and by the look of it, Tru's.

Tru smiled apologetically once more before running up the large staircase. She turned to the right of it and Warren lost his view of her. He glanced around. The entranceway wasn't all that cozy. Houses were supposed to be warm. This one looked more like a museum with all of the marble on the floor and the stairs. Warren looked up as he heard a crash from upstairs. He walked cautiously to the edge of the steps and asked, "Are you okay?"

He heard no reply and panicked. He quickly rushed up the staircase and to the open door at the end of the hallway. He walked through the door and smiled. The sight that he saw was ridiculous. Tru had an assortment of musical instruments and must have knocked over a few of them when she had opened the door, as several instruments and music books surrounded her. Tru glanced up at him from the floor and glared at him in a mocking manner before she herself started to laugh.

"You should do that more often. Laugh, that is. Not knocking over all the items in this room," Warren said as he offered her a hand. She took it and stood up. She than returned the drum set that she had knocked over to it's proper position. She lifted up the guitar up and placed it back on its stand. She started to pick up the music books and Warren started to help her. He handed her a pile and watched as she placed them on a shelf that had fallen.

"I'll fix that later," the girl said softly, to herself it seemed. She turned around to face Warren. "You should smile more often," she replied and Warren's smile faded. Tru blushed; she hadn't meant to embarrass him. She turned around and picked up a wallet from a desk. She pulled out a handful of dollar bills and handed them to him. Warren looked down at it and started to protest. She had given him over a hundred dollars. "That's for coming inside and making sure that I was alright when I had a bit of a klutzy moment before. And for listening to me earlier," she said the last part shyly.

Warren looked at her, "you know I can't accept it. Any other hero would do the same. Listen to you, that is."

"You know that's not true," Tru said with a smile. "Perhaps the hero's you know, but not the one's I know. And I know a decent amount of hero's. Mostly Canadian ones, but still." She and Warren walked down the staircase together and walked to the door. "Thanks again, for everything. For listening, for the food," she added, which granted her a smile from Warren. He was about to open the door when Tru stopped him. "Would you like to eat with me? It gets a bit lonely eating every night by myself."

Warren stopped in his tracks. "You mean all this food is for you?" he asked in a surprised tone. She nodded and blushed.

"I'm not that big of a pig, just picky. So I order a bit of everything and take a little of each until I settle on something that I like," she explained. "So, is that a yes?" Warren nodded and Tru smiled. "Thanks, it gets a bit boring around here at night. Me not being able to go anywhere without calling a cab. And I'm in no mood to go out tonight anyway. I pity you for having to drive in this storm. The only thing I can do is talk on my camera phone. Which explains my odd outfit, because I know you were wondering. My camera only picks up the upper half of my body, so I only dress up from waist up when I'm calling home."

"Can't your mom or dad drive you places?" Warren asked as he picked up one of the bags as Tru picked up the other and led him into a large kitchen. Tru started to open up her bag and take out the food. She placed them all on a green marble counter in the middle of the kitchen.

She looked up at him with her gray eyes, "I forgot nobody knew. I live alone. My parents live in Canada. To avoid legal things, because I'm not yet eighteen, I'm pretty much counted as a boarding school student.. But I board at this house, not the school." She continued to take the things out as if nothing was weird about it all.

But Warren thought it was weird. Very weird. "And Principle Power's let's you do this?" he asked, taking out the food from his bag.

Tru shrugged, "what Principle Powers doesn't know can't hurt her." She turned to him, "you won't tell will you? Because my parent's can't move from Canada. Which would mean I'd have to return home. Which I really don't want to do." Warren busied himself with taking the rest of the foods out of the bag. Tru placed her hand on his arm, "please."

Warren looked up into her stormy gray eyes. "Fine," he agreed. "But you should tell her. What if something happens to you? Or you don't show up to school for a few days? How is anyone supposed to make sure you're just sick, not dead or something? Nobody knows where you live!"

"You do and the bus driver knows where I live, " Tru pointed out as she handed Warren a pair of chopsticks. She started opening up the containers of food and looking through them. "And what does it matter to you, anyway?"

Warren was about to answer, but then realized he didn't have an answer. What was he supposed to say to that? The two had only met earlier in the day. Tru knew that he had no answer and didn't seem to really mind. She sat down and started to eat, not saying anything. He did the same, looking at her every few moments.

Tru picked up a remote and some music started playing, "I hope you don't mind." Warren said nothing, just listened to the music. He quickly recognized the song as "When the Stars Go Blue". But part of the lyrics seemed to be missing. It seemed to start, skipping the first part.

_'Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue'_

"Tru, why are some of the lines missing?" Warren couldn't help but ask. To this he received a mysterious smile, but no answer. The song changed to another song, this time without any missing verses. The two sat there in silence, content for the moment. Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights flickered off. Warren let a small fireball appear in one of his hands and then realized that Tru had a small ball of light in her hand.

"Damn storm," Tru muttered as she put her chopsticks down. She stood up from her chair and walked to the window and pulled back the blind. None of the houses on the street had lights. In the little light that they had made together, Warren could see her saddened face and then it seemed to light up. "This is great!"

Tru turned and saw a clearly confused look on his face. She laughed once again and walked over to a cupboard to take out a few colorful candles. She tossed them to him. "Can you light them for me?" she asked. He nodded and held his finger over the wick of one, lighting it. He then lit the other candles. The room suddenly filled with a pleasant aroma. "Sorry about the smell, I didn't think I'd ever use these. I just liked the colors." Remembering his confused looked, Tru sat back down next to him. "Tonight there's a meteor shower that I wanted to watch and now I can see it a lot better because there won't be any lights on."

She waited a moment before she added, "I know. I'm a loser. I take interest in astronomy, writing, and music. If you can't tell the music bit from all my instruments upstairs."

"You're not a loser," Warren said softly. "Because if you are, than so am I. I've never actually seen an meteor shower, but I do like to look at the stars on occasions. I'm always reading if you haven't noticed, because I like to write, but I don't know what to write about. And as for music, if you tell anyone about this, I'll set you on fire," he said in a joking manner, but still, Tru could see truth in his eyes. "When I really need some money for something. Like when I needed money to buy my car, I did a few gigs at local clubs."

"What do you play?" Tru asked, interested. The two, now finished eating, started to put the rest of the food in Tru's fridge and threw out the garbage.

"Guitar," Warren said. "And I sing a bit." This piqued Tru's interest. "Really?" Warren nodded. Warren looked out the window. "I think I should be leaving now, it looks like the roads are going to get flooded."

"Okay," Tru said, she made little attempt to hide her sorrow. She had liked talking to someone for once. Like really talking to someone. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since the funeral, save over the Internet. Tru walked Warren to the door. "You'll need this," she said as she handed him an umbrella that had been next to the door.

"Thank you," Warren said and lowered his head to hers, kissing her. He then walked out of her house, into the storm. He walked back to his car and glanced back at her house when he got into the drivers seat. He saw her figure, perfectly thanks to the orb of light that she had created and the flickering of the flames that he had lit, watching as he drove away. His flames and her light seemed to make the room as bright as it usually was. As he drove down the street, he could have sworn he heard drumming coming from the large white house.

Later that night, Warren made sure to look outside at the meteor shower, knowing that in the next neighborhood over, so was Tru.

A/N: I know, a bit out of character for Warren, but I figured I needed to get them together in an interesting way. And what better way to get them together than having them eat Chinese in a dark house, during a storm? Also, I think I may have spelled Zach's name wrong. I think I spelled it Zack in the other chapters although the main website say's that it's spelled Zach. The song is When the Stars Go Blue. I was thinking of the Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz version.


	6. Pizza and Homecoming

Ever since that night, although the two never spoke of it, a friendship seemed to flourish between Warren and Tru. Although Warren used to sit with Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Maj at lunch, he only did it about once a week. For the past four weeks, Warren Peace and Tru Conners had been sitting across from each other at lunch every day. But they never said anything. Warren read as he ate, and Tru wrote. The two never said a single word to each other during the day. Well, Tru didn't say anything to anyone at all during the daytime, and Warren wasn't that much better. Nobody, not even Will, Warren's best friend, understood why the two sat with each other at lunch.

But after school, the two were almost inseparable. Tru was often sitting in a booth at the Paper Lantern so she could talk to Warren during his breaks. After his shift was over, the two usually ended up at Tru's house. The two spent a lot of the time playing their instruments, Tru with her drums and Warren using her guitar, or just talking. Tru liked that the best, although she didn't really talk, as Warren soon found out. She preferred to listen, rather than do the talking.

Warren one time asked her about her family, but she had changed the topic. He had never pursued that certain topic again, knowing he had touched a nerve. He wasn't willing to risk their friendship by doing that again. Although Layla and Will were convinced there was more to their friendship than just a plain friendship, and Warren may have liked it, Tru never allowed it. Yes, occasionally the two did end up kissing, but Tru never brought it up again. And Warren would never say anything about it. For many reasons, the main one being, he wasn't like that. He was sensitive, but still used to keeping all of his emotions bottled up inside of himself.

It was one of these nights, a Friday night, when Tru and Warren were at the large white house that Tru lived in, when Will called. The two were in the middle of playing some music, Warren and Tru both singing a bit. Tru had been surprised how good Warren was at singing and Warren was surprised how sweet Tru could sound when she sang. Her voice was usually rough whenever she spoke to him. Perhaps rough wasn't the proper term. Perhaps torn was.

Tru was sitting at her drums, not playing at the moment, but spinning her drumsticks in her fingers as she read a book that was propped up on her book stand.. Warren was sitting across the room from her, just watching her. Tru kept on looking up at Warren, but quickly looking back down at her book. When Warren's cell phone rang, Tru jumped slightly. Warren smiled his rare smiled, "it's just my cell phone." Tru nodded as Warren took his phone out of his pocket. Tru then looked back down at her book once more.

"Hello? Oh, it's you Will," After that, Warren listened for a few minutes. "I'll ask Tru. Yes, I said Tru. I'm at her house. Tell Layla to get off the line, Will! And also tell her I don't need to explain every little thing to her." Tru looked up at Warren, giving him a questioning look. What in the world was Will and Layla talking about that would mean bringing her into the subject? Warren looked to her, covering his phone up with his hand. "Will and Layla invited me to dinner and paintball. When I told them I was with you, the invited you too. Do you want to go?"

Tru put down her drumsticks and thought for a moment. She shrugged, "we don't have anything better planned. May as well. But I warn you, I'm no good with a gun." Warren told Will that Tru was all right with it and that the two of them would meet Will and Layla at the piazza parlor downtown. They all had enough of the Paper Lantern.

Fifteen minutes later, Warren parked outside of the small pizza parlor, The Pie in the Sky, and Tru got out of the car. She seemed a bit nervous, but Warren said nothing. His hair was tied up, as was hers, but that was usual. Warren was wearing his usual dark outfit, but for once, Tru was not. She was currently wearing a light blue tank top with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Warren had a feeling something was up with Tru, but he was not about to pry into her life. He'd pry into Will and Layla's, but never Tru's.

The two entered the pizza parlor and walked over to the table that Will and Layla were sitting at. Warren sat down beside Tru, who sat across from Layla. Maj, Zach, and Ethan would meet them at the paintball range. Will and Layla looked at the two with questioning looks. Layla cleared her throat. "I know this may seem odd, or rude, but no offense is meant. But Warren, why did you and Tru just start hanging out all of a sudden? Are you two secretly dating or something?"

Warren looked up at Will and glared at him. Tru looked down at her napkin, trying to stifle a laugh. "We're not dating," Warren said forcefully. "I can assure you of that. We're just friends. Now can we just order?" Warren was beginning to regret asking Tru to join them. Not that he didn't like her company. He didn't like the questions that followed.

Layla blushed; she hadn't meant to anger Warren. Will motioned for a waitress and ordered a pie for them all to share. The pizza soon came and the four of them started to eat, Warren, Will and Layla talking while Tru just listened as they discussed their classes. The conversation then turned to the Save the Citizen game from a few weeks before. When Tru had stopped breathing.

"Would you mind not talking about that?" Tru asked quietly. Layla and Will stared at her. It had been the first thing she had said since they had come in. Quickly, the two nodded. They hadn't meant to offend Tru. Warren continued to eat, not meeting Tru's gaze. She sighed and continued to eat her slice of pizza. The silence between the three of them lasted for many minutes. That is until Layla spoke up.

"Do either of you have dates for the Homecoming next Monday? Or are you two going together as friends?" she asked, looking at the expectedly. Warren stopped chewing his slice of pizza and Tru had just been about to bite into her slice when she looked at Layla as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Wasn't Homecoming before I got here? When Royal Pain attacked?" Tru asked, as she lowered her slice of pizza to her plate and wiped her hands on the napkin. She happened to like the pizza in Canada a lot better than here. It was too greasy here. Warren looked at Layla with a look that could only mean who too wanted to ask those questions.

Will and Layla laughed before Layla explained. "Because of the fiasco at Homecoming, Principle Powers is allowing us to have another. But she said," Layla took a drink from her can of Coke and started to mimic their principle perfectly. " 'If any detail goes wrong at this Homecoming, that is then end of Homecomings!' I hope nothing happens. I already have my dress, and my escort." She obviously meant Will, who did not look so pleased.

"These Homecomings, are cursed," he muttered beneath his breath. Layla kicked him under the table. Will smiled at her painfully. "So, are you guys going to come?" he asked Warren and Tru.

Warren looked questioningly at Tru, who nodded. "I guess we're going as friends," Warren said. He knew that was the right thing to say the moment Tru smiled. "Come on, let's go meet the guinea pig, the human firefly, and the Popsicle," Warren said to all three of them, who stood up, paid, and left.


	7. The Dance and the Blast

Homecoming. Warren hated that name for a dance. What did it mean? That they were coming home? He didn't think of Sky High as his home. He glanced over at his friends. The human firefly and the human guinea pig were currently dancing, and arguing by the looks of it. Dancing badly, Warren noted. He glanced over at Will and Layla. The two slow dancing, although the music was fast. Her head rested on his shoulder. Remembering the fact that Tru and he had decided to go together, he looked around for the girl of light. He couldn't help but smile as he thought that. Only now did it occur to him that the two both had powers of warmth.

"What's so funny?" a soothing voice said from behind Warren. He turned around, knowing whom it was. But he did a double take. There was only one word that crossed Warren's mind when he saw Tru, '_beautiful'_. Her black hair was perched atop of her head with several loose curls on each side of her face. She looked happier than she usually did, which surprised Warren a lot. But nothing surprised him more than her dress.

Warren had expected Tru to wear her signature black color. But she was wearing an ice blue princess style dress. The dress had thin straps that clinged to her skin, but because of the light color of her dress, Tru looked tan. As Warren looked closer, he had a feeling she had used some type of tanning. Before he could say anything, she had put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him out onto the dance floor. She looked up at him with her mysterious gray eyes, "good evening, Warren."

He just looked at her and shook his head, "why are you dressed like this?" She just smiled coyly until he put his hands on her waist to still her. "Tru, please be truthful." He waited for her answer, ignoring as Will and Layla said good evening to them, Tru didn't though. Since the paintball game, she and Layla had become friends. Warren had a feeling it was because she and Layla had beaten the team of Warren and Will. Magenta too had been on their team, but she had been kissing Zach most of the time, so nobody had counted the two of them as players. Ethan had been the referee.

Layla was once again in a green dress, but this one was a bit less hippie-ish and more feminine than the one she had worn at the disastrous Homecoming so many weeks ago. Will was actually wearing a tuxedo, and not some of his usual clothes. Of course, he had expected to go to this one, not decided to show up when he realized that Royal Pain was going to crash the party.

Tru lowered her eyes to the ground she then looked up at him. "Can't a girl dress up?" she asked. She received a mock glare from the boy who was holding onto her. "Fine," she said. "I don't know how to say this but the last few weeks I just-" And she didn't say anything else, as Warren had kissed her. And it wasn't a small kiss like their last and only one had been. It was a long slow kiss, a long slow French kiss. When the two pulled back, Warren said only one thing. "A kiss is worth a thousand words." Tru rolled her gray eyes at his change of words.

"I think I fell in love with you when you saved my life. My knight in shining fire," Tru said as she swayed to the music. It was Warren's turn to roll his eyes. She laughed and continued to speak. "But my life was really messed up, and still is. That was why when you kissed me I became a bit guarded. But I didn't want to stop being your friend. I just didn't know what to do. But I decided I needed to tell you tonight."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Warren said.

"Hey look everyone!" Tru and Warren looked up as they heard Bryan Gray yelling, "The magnificent fireball and the invisible girl are dating. I wonder, is that how come it's so warm in here? Or is it because some old friends are back?" Everyone looked between him and Tru and Warren, with questioning glances. Nobody understood what the last part meant. And then Bryan shot a stream of darkness at Tru, knocking her dead to the ground. Warren quickly fell to her side and felt for a pulse. He felt one, but just barely.

This time, unlike at that fateful Save the Citizen match, Principle Powers happened to be in the room. The woman rushed over to the girl. She picked her up and quickly turned to Warren, "tell anyone who needs to know that I am taking her to the hospital. Please inform her parents for us." And before Warren could say he had no idea how to contact her parents, Powers and Tru had turned into a ball of light and flew out of the room.

"Thank you for getting them both out of the way," a deep voice behind Bryan said as a shadow fell over the room. "Yes," a higher voice said. "That was very helpful." And from out behind Bryan, out stepped Royal Pain, Gwen, and a dark haired older man. Most of the people in the room had no idea whom he was. But Warren Peace did. The man looked toward the brunette and frowned. "Your mother let you dye some of your hair red? The look is disgusting on you," Baron Battle said to his son with a look of disgust.

Everyone looked between Warren and his father, stunned. The people in the room, who were stunned, included Warren himself. All this time, he had come to hate his father for becoming evil and although he knew it was a possibility he'd go to jail, he still became a villain and ended up leaving Warren and his mother alone. All the times he had thought of meeting his father, Warren had planned on seeing him behind bars, and him telling his father what life was like outside of them. It being horrible because he left them. But tonight, he hated his father more than ever before. Not because he had left Warren and his mother. But because Bryan had hurt Tru for Baron Battle.

"No need to respond," the Baron replied. "Me and Royal Pain here just decided to crash the party. We'll destroy all you good hero's later." And in a puff of smoke, Baron Battle, Bryan Gray, and Royal Pain disappeared. Nobody knew how. Neither Baron Battle nor Royal Pain had the ability to teleport. Everyone was confused. Everyone was looking around the room. Everyone was looking at Warren when they thought he wasn't looking. Everyone was talking about him. Will and Layla walked back to where Warren stood.

Will placed his hand on Warren's shoulder, but didn't say anything. Layla said all that needed to be said. "Will's going to take you to your house so that you can contact Tru's parents. And so that you can figure things out. Remember Warren, if you're dad tells you that he wants you to join him, remember, he was the one who left you. Not you him."

Warren said nothing as he and Will left the room. Will brought him to his house and he quickly told his mom that his father was back. She stopped doing what she had been doing, working on some figures for her job, she was an accountant, and then continued to count. She said nothing, but Warren could see the fear in her eyes as he left. He drove to Tru's house, hoping to find her parent's number. He found the number on the refrigerator and called it. An answering machine picked up and spoke in both French and English. Warren left a message, telling them that Tru was in the hospital and they should contact the school. He then went home and started to read. He needed to get his mind off of the nights events. But he couldn't block the picture of Tru out of his mind.

She had been so happy, as had he. But then Bryan had used the opposite of her power against her. He knew the blast wasn't so strong, he had felt the same blast once. But it did hurt. And he figured because of the opposite powers, it affected her more. He closed his eyes and saw her sprawled out on the floor; her arms limp by her sides. Her blue dress had a rip in it, up the side; Warren wasn't sure how it happened. Her hair had fallen out of her bun and framed her face. If he hadn't known better, she could have been sleeping. As he kept on thinking of that picture of Tru, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke up when the sun was already high in the sky the next morning, as the phone rang. He picked up the phone to hear Layla's voice. It sounded as if she was upset. She said one sentence before she hung up. "Warren, Tru's dead."

A/N: I had planned from the beginning to end it this way. I know I'm evil. I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm about to start high school on Tuesday so I'm unsure if I'll have the time. If I get enough reviews asking for one, I'll post it whenever I can. I know how short the chapter is. But I couldn't figure how to make it longer without making it more chapters, and I know if I do that I'll never finish it. So this is it. Warren and Tru declared their love, Baron Battle and Gwen are back with the help of Bryan Gray, and Tru is dead…


End file.
